Ron Hermione story hidden love
by anime247
Summary: when Ron and Hermione start going out a new girl Chrstina comes to school, will Ron and Harry be trouble.
1. Hidden love

Ron woke up. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was the only one in the boy's dormitory. He went to the common room hoping that Harry would be there, but when he went out into the common room it was empty. He turned his head and then he saw Hermione studying at the window. Hermione was so sweaty in the hot room that her hair was wet, so she opened up the window. It was a windy day and her hair went wild, but in Ron's eyes it was in slow motion. Hermione looked beautiful at that moment. Ron realized that he might actually have a crush on Hermione.  
  
Around dinnertime Hermione, who had spent all of her free time in the library with barely a piece of toast, reluctantly walked into the Great Hall for actual food. She'd much rather be studying, as exams were only four months away, but she acknowledged that food was a requirement for good studying.  
Upon entering and making her way over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione noticed something slightly different about Ron. She chuckled slightly when it occurred to her that he had done something to his hair, gelling it to make it look "suave." It didn't look half-bad, save for the fact that Ron, having no idea how to use a Muggle product, had used far too much (reducing his hair to something that could have qualified as a rock and/or mineral). In a moment quite uncharacteristic, Hermione felt a slight urge to kiss him. Being a sensible girl she sat down across from Ron and studied his new appearance, creating several equations to help her determine why this addition of gel had wrought such an unexpected feeling.  
  
Hermione was not having a good day, but in the evening, despite her misgivings, she entered the Great Hall. As she walked in, she spotted Ron. He was looking almost attractive, Hermione noted. To her surprise, she felt she almost wanted to kiss him.  
  
The following morning, Hermione found herself walking around the common room, mentally debating her next course of action. Unbeknownst to her, she was actually talking aloud, her debate audible to all in the vicinity. "Should I kiss Ron? No, no. No. Um. Yes. Yes! YES!"  
  
"Why did you say 'yes' so loud?" Ron asked. Hermione jumped, having had no idea that Ron had walked up behind her. It took her less than a second to recover. Giving in to her instincts, she pulled Ron down to her by the collar and began to kiss him. However, she still retained a shred of her Hermione-esque dignity and pulled Ron over to a curtain, somehow managing to not part contact with his lips.  
Their kissing escalated to passionate snogging and considering that it was the first kiss for both of them, they turned out to be quite good at it.  
This feels kind of good, Hermione thought. It was okay to say it, because it was only kissing after all. It wasn't like they were doing something a bit more "inappropriate."  
  
"Wow," Ron thought. "She really does love me."  
  
Ten minutes later, they came out from behind the curtain. Hermione then cast a spell to straighten herself and Ron up, so as not to have a suspicious appearance after their round of passionate snogging.  
  
They then rushed down to the Great Hall, where they took a seat next to their close friend, Harry Potter, trying to act as if nothing had happened. To their surprise, Dumbledore stood up and made short speech: "Students, I would like to announce that we will be joined by seven exchange students from the United States of America. Their names are Desire, Tori, Hannah, Shelby, Sam, Alex, and Christina, and they will be in Gryffindor House."  
  
"That Christina gives me the creeps," Hermione said to her two friends.  
  
"Hermione, you're just being jealous," Harry replied.  
  
"No, I'm not. That girl just gives me an odd feeling," said Hermione. Indeed, Christina did upset Hermione. On the second Hermione saw her, and Dumbledore read out her name, Hermione felt a chill going up her spine."  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up late. She was surprised at herself- she should have been up hours before to study.  
After getting dressed in proper clothing she went out into the common room, where Ron immediately walked up to her and attempted to kiss her. Hermione, however, put her hand up to stop him.  
"Not now, Ron...I'm just not in the mood," she said tiredly. It was that she didn't want to kiss him- it was just that she was feeling a little out-of-character today.  
Meanwhile, Desire, Tori, Hannah, Shelby, Sam, and Alex were talking.  
"I don't remember seeing Christina on the train," Desire observed.  
  
"Me either! It's like she just popped up from nowhere when we got here," said Tori.  
  
"And haven't you noticed that she looks like she is trying to seduce Ron but really wants to seduce Harry?" exclaimed Sam.  
  
"No, and that is just gross," Alex retorted.  
  
"Hey, you never know! It's not like we actually know these people," remarked Hannah.  
  
"But there is something weird going on with this Christina girl, right?" asked Shelby.  
  
"And that is why tonight we're going to break into the Record Room and see what makes this Christina girl tick," announced Sam.  
  
"We're what?" yelled Desire, Tori, Hannah, and Shelby in surprise and glee.  
  
"Sounds fun," giggled Alex. "Let's do it!"  
  
And so later that night, Desire, Allie, Hannah, Shelby, Sam, and Alex left the Gryffindor common room and snuck into the Record Room. When they entered, however, they immediately felt like they were not alone.  
  
'"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" Sam asked.  
  
"Trying to find out who Christina is, where she came from and such, but I don't know her last name," Hermione said.  
  
"We're just going to have to look through every cabinet until we find her. There can't be all that many Christians in this school," commented Shelby.  
  
Nearly an hour later, they found Christina's record- but where they found it put them in a state of shock.  
  
Christina's last name was Riddle.  
  
"That's why she wants to seduce Ron and Harry!" exclaimed Sam.  
  
"Clay, we've been over this a thousand times. She doesn't want to seduce anyone! It is just your sick imagination," scoffed Tori.  
  
"You know, he might be on to something- he just might," said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"No way! He's what?" said everyone else.  
  
"On to something, didn't you hear me?" answered Hermione, exasperated.  
  
The following day Hermione, Desire, Tori, Hannah, Shelby, Sam, and Alex were having a meeting in the common room.  
  
"What on earth are we going to do about Christina R.?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We have to find out why she wants to seduce Ron and Harry!" Sam replied.  
  
"Well, almost. We have to find out what her plans are," said Desire.  
  
"Sounds good - but what exactly are we going to do?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"We could observe her at lunch," Hannah suggested.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Hermione said, smiling slightly.  
  
At lunch, the girls and Clay carefully watched Christina. To their anger, they noticed that she kept leaning in on Ron and Harry.  
  
It was at that point that Ginny said, "What does she think she's doing with Harry?"  
  
"She is trying to seduce him!" Sam said desperately, trying to convince the others of the truth.  
  
"For the millionth time, Sam, she's not trying to seduce anyone!" yelled Tori, blissfully unaware of the expression on Christina's face. "But I still think she has plans with those two."  
  
"Well that cat better keep her paws off Harry," Ginny said, scowling slightly.  
  
"Same with Ron," Hermione said, blushing slightly but firm in her voice.  
  
"I still think it's funny that you like my brother! I mean, I don't mind if you have a crush on one of my brothers but...well, you could have picked someone a little better than Ron. Like Fred and George, or Charlie," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm not in the best mood right now so I suggest that you keep quiet before I do something catty, okay?" hissed Hermione.  
  
Later that day the group had another meeting, but this time included Ginny in their plotting.  
  
"Since we found out nothing about Christina at lunch we're going to read her Diary," Hermione announced.  
  
"But that means we'll have to go into the girls dormitory, and I'm a boy," Sam said, put out at the prospect.  
  
"Don't worry," said Hermione with a little smile. "I have a plan for you..."


	2. Christina's Plan

"So what is the plan Hermione?" asked Alex with a evil smile

"The plan is to turn Sam..." Started Hermione

"...Into a girl" finished Alex

"Well I was thinking to turn him into Ron and then lock Ron in the broom closet, but your plan sounds 10 times better!" Said Hermione

"Hermione have you noticed that you have been acting different lately you seem more evil and a plan person." Asked Ginny

"I know it is because Christina is tiring to steal my man, now lets get back to the subject ok" Snapped Hermione "Well any way lets turn Sam into a girl"

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Alex a Tori at the same time

Then they all formed a circle around Sam and they cast a spell that was in one of Hermione's favorite spell book. Then Sam turned into a girl clothes and all yep he turned in to a D size bra buig butted long blond hair bimbo.

"Well now lets get down to business." Said Hermione in her new scheming voice

"Wait my bra is riding up." Said Sam

"Shut Up" Said Tori

When the got into the girls dormitory they found her bag and then they opened her dairy and the last entry read something like this:

_Dear dairy, my plan is working my uncle tom told me to do anything to kill Harry Potter but he will not get away for this stupid guy named Ron what's-his-name so I am just going to seduce both of them and then at the last minute I am going to slit their thoughts with my favorite knife._

"I told you she wanted to seduce them!" Said Sam (or should I say Samantha)

"And I believed you the whole time!' Said Tori

"No you didn't " Said Sam

"I know." Replied Tori

"Will you guys please stop bickering!" Said Hermione "Now who saw Christina last."

"I did." Said Hannah

"Where was she Hannah?" asked Hermione

"She was in the common room talking to Ron and Harry and talking about some type of surprise."

"And I know where they are." Said Desire "they are in Prof. D's office they must have used Harry's cloak."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Shelby

"Uh...I saw them earlier getting his cloak on."

Just then the "girls cased a spell to turn them invisible and then they were on their way to Prof. D's office. But just then they got stopped because the spell was wearing off Snape was standing right there.

"What are you 8 doing here and why are you a girl Sam." Snape asked

"Uh..." Sam was starting to say

"Wait I do not want to know, just follow me to my class room." Snape said

As soon as they got to Snape's classroom they had to stay there for 15 whole minutes. During that 15 minutes Desire just like vanished out of thin air.

"Guys did you see that?" whispered Ginny

"Yeah" replied every else

After the 15 minutes were up the headed back to Prof. D's office.


	3. That evil 'witch' the shortest chapter e...

The gang thought that they should use a teleportation spell out of Hermione's spell book so they wouldn't get caught snooping around. After they were outside of Prof. D's office they of course turned Sam back into a boy.

After they gang turned Sam back into a boy they barged the door that led to Prof. D's office and saw that Ron and Harry were clearly drugged because they were chained to the wall and Christina (and Desire) were wearing extremely short dresses and they both had knifes in their graders.

Desire saw that rest of the gang was standing at the door and said this "Oh my gosh Christina what are you doing to those poor, and cute boys!"

"Oh just shut up Desire we know you are in cahoots with Christina!" said Alex

"Well you guys are never going to stop us because we are so close to killing them my uncle told me I had to do what ever I had to do to kill STUPID Harry potter do it so I guess I have to kill you" Said Christina. Then she stuck out her arms and lightning bolts came out and hit Tori, Hannah, and Shelby.

"What kind of evil 'witch' are you Christina?" asked Hormone

"Avery powerful one duh, and unlike my uncle I will not fail!" Christina replied. Then Christina shot out some more lightning bolts this time hitting Sam and Alex leaving Ginny and Hermione.

While Christina was talking Desire was almost ready to slit Harry's thought and so all of a sudden Ginny just jumped right on to Desire and took her knife and was tiring to stab her with it but then Desire hit Ginny's hand and the knife went flying to the other side of the room and so they started a fist fight. Hermione and Christina were just sitting their in aw. And a couple of minutes Desire and Ginny just realized that they could just use their magic powers so they were then fighting with magic so it lost it's excitement.

"You don't have any chance of walking out of here with your man and your life because I am the most powerful witch in this whole universe!" said Christina. Then Christina shot out another lightning bolt but Hermione dodged it by doing a flip over it then she got her want out and then by thinking of it a even more powerful lightning bolt came out but instead of it hitting Christina it hit Desire because Christina ducked down just before it hit her then Christina just vanished into thin air.

Desire body was gone because the lightning bolt was so powerful and Tori and Hannah were dead because of the lightning bolts but Sam, Shelby, and Alex were only out cold. After Hermione and Ginny unchained Ron and Harry they brought Sam. Alex, and Shelby to the hospital wing and Ginny had to stay their too because she was so beat up.

The next day started out normal Hermione got A's, Ron got C's and D's, but at dinner time Prof. D had a vary important announcement and it went like this "Attention all Hogwarts students, I have a vary important announcement, somebody has stolen all of the money that was in my office and the money was in a solid cold box and the box was also stolen and whoever stolen it will be locked up in the band new Hogwarts jail and Prof. Snape is in charge."

"I know who stole it!" said Christina

"CHRISTINA!" exclaimed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, Alex, and Shelby all at the same time

"Yes I do" said Christina. Then she stood up and walked to the podium and when she was there she said this "It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, Alex, and Shelby, and that's not all they also murders Tori, Hannah, and Desire."

"Well thank you Christina. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, Alex, Shelby you must now report to the jail and don't worry Snape will bring you." Said Prof. D.

"We never stole anyone and we did not murder our friends, that no good lousy evil 'witch' did" said Hermione

"Well Christina is our best student she would never lie." Replied Prof. D.

"That is weird I thought I was the best student?" questioned Hermione

"Well you were before you committed not one but two crimes, so now Christina is our new best student." Answered Prof. D.


End file.
